


那个讨人厌的alpha

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 索香ABO,alpha✖️beta，有私设有ooc，一个早到的情人节礼物，满篇黄色废料和作者逼叨，看的愉快😁
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	那个讨人厌的alpha

现在的状况很糟糕，所有嗅觉正常的人都能感受出来，铁锈味的磅礴费洛蒙正从窄小的厨房门喷涌而出，直冲天际，总以把所有Omega诱发得当场发情。  
幸好我们船上没有Omega，山治不禁佩服自己在如此紧急的关头还能抒发这样无聊的感想，下一刻他修长的腿就狠狠踹开了被紧锁的木门，梅丽号小巧的船体被他的蛮力弄得摇晃了一下。金色头发的beta，像是上天派来拯救其他人的使者，他的手上紧攥着一管抑制剂。发现猎物的狂暴alpha扑到了山治身上，像一只杀生夺予的猛虎，狠狠地往他颈后咬去。痛哼一声，在发狂的剑士还没反应过来之际，药剂就被精确无误的注入他体内。方才还狂躁不安的alpha捂着自己的脖子，沉沉倒入厨师的怀里。

alpha的发情期一般要持续七天之久，在这七天以内，他会持续不断的释放出剂量强大的信息素，迫使周围的Omega和他交媾、孕育基因优良的后代，同时也是警示其他alpha不要靠近自己的领地与所有物。他们的利齿会凶狠刺破伴侣颈后的腺体，形成永生不灭的强横标记、标记Omega对他的绝对忠诚。不过，这种常识对于beta明显是不适用的。  
此刻山治正龇牙咧嘴的坐在餐厅的椅子上，让船医先生帮他处理脖子上汩汩渗血的撕咬伤。  
“索隆那家伙也太狠了，他不知道beta的腺体已经退化到几乎不存在了吗？这样咬根本不会产生标记啊。”  
乔巴生气地往伤口上攃着酒精，晕晕乎乎的乙醇气息让山治大脑回忆起白痴剑士的信息素味道：气势汹汹的铁锈味，后调是迷离的朗姆酒。  
“算啦，就当被狗咬了”  
alpha都是混蛋，倒霉的厨师在心底暗骂了一句。  
那条他口中发情的野兽正被可怜兮兮的锁在梅丽号阴湿的储藏室里，和他汹涌而来的性欲做斗争。薄薄一层木板自然挡不住alpha浩浩荡荡的高级信息素，接下来七天经受痛苦的也远不止他一个人。

身为alpha的船长和航海士小姐是受影响最大的人，前者骂骂咧咧地摄取比平常更多的卡路里，好遏止自己和剑士打一架的alpha冲动；后者一整天都坐立难安，甚至对气流的感知能力都下降了好几度。同是beta的乌索普和罗宾也被迫卷入其中，乌索普迷迷糊糊修理厨房门时砸肿了左手拇指；自诩冷静的罗宾膝头的书许久也未翻动一页。  
热，太热了，像是沸腾的铁浆残忍滚过大地，把周遭的空气都灼的发烫。身为驯鹿人的船医先生虽然不受人类费洛蒙的蛊惑，但他过于敏感的嗅觉还是深受其苦，浓浓的血腥味满溢在他鼻腔深处，晕头转向如同处于炽热沙漠。  
唯一置身事外的可能就是对信息素极度不敏感的厨师先生了，在其他人愁云惨淡的处境下，他还有闲情逸致一边哼歌一边做饭。  
“山治，你真的半点也感觉不到索隆的气味吗？他臭死了。”  
大快朵颐的船长艳羡地询问着厨师，明明是舒适的春日季风，他却出了一身大汗。  
“闻得到啊，铁锈味加朗姆酒，还有海洋生物特有的傻气。你这家伙不要随便质疑厨师的鼻子”  
他点上烟，后颈的白色纱布无比明显。  
“真愁人，接下来七天都要忍受这个气味吗？”  
娜美瘪了瘪嘴，无奈地趴伏在桌子上，罗宾安抚式的摸了摸她橘黄色的头发。  
“不用担心娜美，我会让山治定期去帮那家伙注射抑制剂的。一般alpha的信息素只有第一天最蛮横，接下来浓度会慢慢降低，情况会好很多”  
“等等，为什么是老子去帮那个发情混蛋打针，乌索普不也行吗？”  
“……你觉得本大爷打得过他吗？”  
其他人一起沉默地看向心软的厨师，山治只能举手投降。  
唇齿间似乎还有淡淡的血腥味，带着某个人特有的费洛蒙、虚无缥缈转瞬即逝，无法准确描述是什么味道。但那股轻飘飘的气息让索隆感到舒服，欲求不满的alpha贪婪地回味着，身下阳具在裤子里撑起可怖的弧度。阴暗狭小的储藏室，湿漉漉的潮意环绕着他，他浑身大汗地满地翻滚，好缓解自己身上难捱的燥热。布满老茧的手掌在裤子中撸动着，只想随便找个洞直接艹进去。  
他半梦半醒之间，依稀看见储藏室的门吱呀开了，一个身影逆光站着，姿态睥睨。因为发情而无比灵敏的嗅觉恰到好处地捕捉到喉舌间让他辗转反侧的信息素，混杂着海鲜味和尼古丁的气味，却像是透明的阳光难以触碰。他用力扑到那个人身上，在他颈后渴求地嗅闻着，尖利的犬齿滑过他的皮肤，却只感受到纱布毛糙的纹理。  
“唉，真不想看到你这个平时耀武扬威的家伙这么狼狈的样子”  
推开他不断乱拱的头部，厨师无情地掏出随身医药箱里的针管，冰凉的液体缓缓注入alpha的血管里，他癫狂致死的状态终于缓解些许。恢复理智的剑士靠在厨师的颈窝上喘着粗气，金发厨师身上凉丝丝的，让浑身燥热的剑士非常受用。他举起略显绵软的手，搭上了对方的肩膀，手指轻触包裹着纱布的伤口，瓮声道歉。  
“对不起，我没控制住我自己”  
“没事，被小狗咬了我也不会咬回去”  
厨师笑的欠揍，他把剑士的头放到折叠好的毯子上，掏出毛巾帮他擦拭额上的汗水。抑制剂注射之后将会有半小时的排异现象，alpha的体温会骤降3-4℃，伴随全身乏力和脱水的副作用，如果不加注意可能还会有生命危险。房间里的费洛蒙含量还是很高，其他人爱莫能助，厨师只能孤军奋战。不过那个藻类生物生命力强大，想必也没有乔巴说的那么吓人。  
山治帮平息了不少的alpha盖上毛毯，装在保温桶里的热汤被倒出来，有些为难自己难道要喂一个大男人吃饭吗。  
“我自己来”  
alpha的声音有些干涩，消耗大量体力的他接过碗的手都有点颤抖。山治第一次看见索隆这样虚弱，心底甚至涌上了一股对于弱者的保护欲，但这种情绪没有持续太久，就被对方狼吞虎咽的样子吓到了——饿虎下山风卷残云，不多时就把汤和面包消灭的一干二净。  
“行了，你走吧”  
回复到平常恶劣形态的剑士裹上毯子翻了个身，背对着山治发出逐客令，一瞬间让山治觉得他是个被渣男抛弃的小姑娘。  
“那我走了，你自己注意”  
毯子里的人闷哼一声，敷衍他的好心。权当争强好胜的绿藻头不想让自己看到脆弱的一面，善良的厨师在离开时连关门的声音都是少有的轻悄。厨师不知道的是，暴烈的alpha赶他走的唯一原因——他并没有信心控制住自己不当场办了他。

堪比七年的七天过去了，囿于黑暗的alpha终于看到了白天的阳光，暖洋洋地晒在他身上，若即若离像是某位厨师恬淡的信息素。  
“恭喜索隆和我们所有人脱离苦海，来开派对吧！”  
只是想借着由头狂欢的船长跳到他身上，手里拿着香气四溢的烤排骨。正想亲切问候自己第一位船员状况如何，就被他身上附带的浓烈费洛蒙搞得青筋暴起。  
“山治，索隆身上好难闻。”  
身手敏捷的船长窜到了厨师身上，两只手挂在厨师颈间，撒娇般的摇晃着他的身体，被霸道船长折磨的厨师只能答应押着索隆洗澡。刚渡过发情热欲望未息的剑士蹙了蹙眉，心底泛起一阵暴虐的怒意，焚原烈火恨不得把厨师连人带皮吞入腹中。他不喜欢自己猎物沾染其他alpha信息素的感觉，特别是在看到厨师脖颈处未愈伤口那刻。  
那排齿痕无时无刻不在诉说施暴人的不留情面，像是五脏六腑都叫嚣着要吃掉对方。虽然在船医先生的妙手下那痕迹已经淡了不少，泛出诱人的粉色，却更带了半分色情意味。腺体发育不完全的beta是不会被完全标记的，厨师的身上已经不再有他的味道，那道齿痕也会随着时间痊愈。但没关系，再印上就好了。  
心不在焉的剑士被一盆温水从头淋到脚，不耐烦的厨师粗鲁地揉着他绿色的头发。连续几天绵软无力的发情期剑士无疑在他心中造成了很大冲击，帮混蛋绿藻头洗头这件事放在一周前他怕是想也不敢想。不甘心地诘问他这个搞不清楚状况的alpha怎么会做出在船上发情这种傻事。  
“算错日子了”  
剑士的语气里没有半点反思之意，反而理直气壮地示意洗发水进他眼睛了。  
“确实是你这个白痴干得出来的事”  
山治叹了口气，用干净的小臂擦了擦他他进泡沫的眼睛，一触即逝的微渺费洛蒙在索隆鼻间停留三秒，撩的他心脏像是被猫舌头舔过。  
“三个月就要经历一次发情期，你们也挺不容易的”  
“上岛就好，有妓院可以处理这种事”  
还没体验过云雨之欢的厨师翻了个白眼，暗骂你们这帮alpha的骄奢淫逸。  
“不过我不怎么喜欢Omega，他们太甜了”  
你这样刚刚好，索隆没有说出下半句话，他眼神里讳莫如深的神色被谁看到都要浑身战栗，没有猎物能逃出这可怕的猎人之手。山治有些奇怪他今天说了这么多平常不会说的话，但还是继续帮他冲洗脸上的泡泡。

罗布路奇嘲笑过他们的团队，这也是难免的，在路奇那个极端alpha主义者看来，一个团队里有平平无奇的beta是件难以容忍的事情，何况草帽团还有三个beta，即使山治从哪里看都不像个beta。  
身为beta十九载的暴力厨师暗地里厌恶着alpha，这可能是个不为人知的秘密。当然他有些特殊案例，比如柑橘香味的漂亮娜美小姐、比如发情期化色欲为食欲的笨蛋船长、比如某只傻瓜绿藻……当然最后一位你问他他也是不会承认的。  
他对alpha、beta、Omega的早期印象要调回那个遥远而苦涩的童年时光。他三个混账alpha兄弟在父亲的默许下霸凌着基因突变的他，因为他是beta、被人耻笑的beta；温柔明丽的母亲是甜蜜的Omega，她的信息素是清雅的百合花香。  
他对于自己beta身份的自卑直到遇到臭老头才好了那么一点，臭老头也是个beta，他大海味道的费洛蒙在荒岛岁月里暗暗平复着他，他很强，明明是beta却比许多alpha还强。  
“想学吗？你也可以。”  
他点点头，幼时所有卑微苦痛自我摒弃被抛诸脑后。  
对自己alpha身份无比骄傲的索隆在海上餐厅第一眼看到的就是这样一个beta，他颀长的身影傲然挺立在苍蓝大海上。一眼不眨地狠揍砸场子的倒霉海贼，对方鲜红的血液溅到他白皙的脸上。金发厨师转过头看他时，蓝色的眼睛清澈如苍穹万里，一股暖流从他的下腹处往上奔涌，他全身燥热，想把他就这样按在桌子上，狠狠亵玩。

白痴剑士发情期度过不久，山治颈后的伤疤也消退了，看着那黯淡的痕迹，沉默不语的alpha觉得有点怅然若失。在厨师总不自觉散发他清浅费洛蒙的现状下，索隆怀疑自己从海上餐厅开始压抑的欲望有决堤之势。即使不算上发情期的汹涌磅礴，平常的他也依然是个信息素强大的极品alpha，这样的alpha往往骄横霸道，不允许别人染指半分他的所有物。而此时蒙在鼓中的beta，不知道他已经悄然被划分进了剑士的私人财产里。  
水都的夕阳落到运河里，虹彩云霞迷离了厨师的眼睛，他不得不感叹当alpha还是有些好处，比如对于娇俏可人的Omega少女们难以抗拒的性吸引力。感觉上不近女色的绿藻头被一群佳人环绕着，那画面让山治觉得有点刺眼。  
强压下心底泛起的酸意，本该好全的脖颈处传来阵阵刺痛，他从人群中拉过了绿藻头的手臂。  
“对不起lady们，我和这位绿头发小哥有约在先，我们就先走了”  
“欸，小气，我们也想和索隆小哥一起喝酒啊”  
“就是就是，我们要好好感谢救艾斯巴古市长的人”  
“小哥我们一起去喝酒嘛”  
……  
叽叽喳喳的Omega，他们甜腻的信息素让山治的大脑晕晕乎乎，倒是那个本该被影响的alpha不动声色地拉着他往后退了一步，用灼热的气音在他耳边低语：  
“我数三下我们就跑”  
愣怔着还没反应过来，他就被一股巨大的力量拉着往前跑去，莺莺燕燕被丢在后面，他被索隆紧握的手腕部分生出和煦热意，像是春天到来时第一阵风。铁锈味带着朗姆酒的热烈，成功让厨师的神智更加地转天旋。  
“呼，你们alpha真的也挺不容易的，你去其他地方也这样吗？”  
他们藏在小巷子里平复呼吸，山治掏出烟深吸一口，他本就不明显的信息素被尼古丁的气味搅得更加混沌，这让索隆有些不满。但他只是皱了皱眉毛，装作被Omega骚扰不厌其烦的样子。  
“是，所以我和你说我讨厌Omega”  
“多好啊，我还有点羡慕你”  
“那我们俩换”  
剑士脸上的邪笑让厨师更头晕了，从手握处升腾起的热意似乎泛滥到了脖子上方，顺着旧疤的位置攀岩，他的耳根热辣一片。  
“滚，老子才不换” 像是掩饰自己的紧张他欲盖弥彰地加了一句 “我烦死你们这些alpha了”

桑尼号的甲板远比梅丽号宽敞，瞭望台高悬入云，和下方隔绝开来，在上面做爱的话厨师无论叫多大声都不会被听见。山治不知道那个正怔怔看着他的人在想的是这种黄色废料，他浑不自觉地欢呼自己梦寐以求的带锁冰箱。  
明晃晃的金色头发在他面前晃荡，挠的他全身酥软，偏偏始作俑者天真无辜的要命，他崩腾的欲望只能释放于一次次自我纾解。绿色头发的剑士喘息着射了出来，白色的浊液也夹杂着浓厚的铁锈味道。野心勃勃的猎人虽然早早盯好了猎物，却依然缺乏经验，他直到现在也没弄清楚该怎么设套。  
“这很正常，像你这种优秀的alpha只要一个眼神就可以让你喜欢的Omega身娇体软上你的床，你哪里需要什么心机。不像我，唉”  
坐在他身旁的beta酒徒伤怀地吟下杯中苦酒，他搞不明白眼前这个无可挑剔的alpha男人怎么会面临情感苦恼。  
“他不是那样的人”  
索隆悻然笑道，他担心自己行将崩溃的欲念会化身嘶嘶吐信的毒蛇，用名为疯狂的毒液腐蚀他摇摇欲坠的理性；他会强迫式的把那个金发beta压在身下，不管不顾地把他干到痛哭失声……但他并不想那样。因为充满强占欲的alpha爱上了那个beta，他也希望他爱他。

alpha未曾想到他没能设下的圈套竟然会被他人抢先一步，濒临死亡的苦肉计不是全无好处。金发厨师惊慌失措地看见站在血泊中的alpha，他的信息素和血液的气味融为一体，肆虐地清扫着他悬空的心灵。  
“你千万别死，我还没……”  
模糊中他似乎听见了厨师在他耳边呢喃，只不过那太像梦了，因为梦总是只有上半部分。让人始料未及的是，他在幽灵岛的伤还没好全，暌违多日的发情期再次不期而至。在他晕头晕脑忍受情热折磨时，脑海里飘荡的全是厨师信息素的味道，以及，自己难以言喻的渴望。

“不行，索隆现在伤还没好，不能随便打抑制剂，我怕他会药物过激引发伤口复发”  
“那，那怎么办，我们找个岛去帮他找Omega吗？他不能和我一样吃肉缓解吗？”  
“你以为所有人都像你一样是缺根筋的alpha吗？坏消息是这里离下个岛还有三天的行程”  
“那是super不够的！”  
索隆头晕目眩中听见他的伙伴们六神无主的商讨，他觉得他们好吵，吵到那纷纷攘攘的信息素极大影响了他汲取那一缕阳光、带着尼古丁和海腥味，轻飘飘的晃动在他鼻间。  
“我来”  
他们震惊地转头看向抽烟的厨师，他脸上没有英勇就义的神情，反而如释重负的很，不禁让乔巴怀疑这是他一开始就计划好的。  
“也只有我了吧，我是beta，没什么大不了的”

瞭望台的环境比旧日的储藏室好多了，起码有四面环绕的落地窗，可以一清二楚的看到外面碧蓝的天空大海，也没有憋屈蜗室的压抑之感，但他身上磨人的热度依旧，胸口的新伤钻心地痛。  
沉闷间，有人上来了，熟悉又令人怀念的信息素，就那样肆无忌惮地释放在封闭的瞭望台里，他大汗淋漓的沉重眼皮闪过一抹阳光的亮色。  
金发厨师用颤抖的手抚摸着他汗津津的额头，他的手凉的过分，却在行进过的地方点火。四肢百骸涌起的热意让alpha的费洛蒙更加狂躁，驰骋沙场的凶器傲然挺立，惊人的长度让“献身”的厨师紧张地吞了口口水。  
剑士茫茫然觉得自己似在梦里，一个温暖而柔软的东西触上了他的阴茎，在他紫红色的柱体上侍弄游移着——是厨师的舌头。遍尝珍馐的味蕾正品评着他的味道，alpha硕大的阳具带着特有的腥臊味，却因为附带的费洛蒙气息让厨师无比兴奋。他实在不是个好的床伴，缺乏经验的口交过程满是牙齿抵弄柱身的失败操作，那力道让alpha有些疼，但更多的快感迸涌来袭。他粗暴地按压着厨师的脑袋，把自己的性器狠狠往对方的喉中顶弄，直到厨师发出痛苦的干呕声。满斥alpha信息素的精液被浇灌在他口中，厨师浑身战栗地忍受着alpha的信息素倾轧，即使他是个不敏感的beta，却依然被如此庞大的DNA容量震慑、被自己心底泛滥的激情撼动。

alpha的发情期还在持续，这不过只是他温柔的前戏，在发觉自己并不是在梦境的那刹。极致的欢愉让alpha的费洛蒙浓度暴涨，冲得底下担心的娜美乔巴难受地吸了吸鼻子。厨师严丝合缝紧贴在身上的蓝色衬衫被粗鲁地撕成两半，扣子叮叮当当地落在木地板上。他金色的脑袋被发狂地alpha顶在墙上，皮带被不耐烦地解开，因为口中明显的精液气味，他的大脑还迷迷瞪瞪的不知道该调整哪个频道。  
beta浑圆的臀部似两个弧度完美的丘峦，白的发光的皮肤直晃晃地刺激剑士的视神经。他像是第一次性爱那样局促，即使野性叫嚣着让他放开手干，残存的理智却又约束他温柔对待这个男人。beta和Omega不一样，没有发情期、腺体发育不良的beta的甬道紧致而温暖，连他一个手指的宽度都会排斥。金发厨师低哼一声，身体因为异物侵犯而不自觉地绷紧，他的膝盖跪在冷冰冰的地板上，坚硬的触感让他升起一丝恐惧。alpha并没有因为beta下意识的反抗停下手中的动作，或许在床事上alpha本就没有暂停可言。他不死心地活动着手指，另一只手开始揉捏起beta结实的胸膛，可爱的乳珠在他手里跃动着，雏儿山治哪里受过这种刺激。他浑身发软地呻吟，连带撑着墙面的手臂都有些打滑，身前的男茎不可遏制地勃起了。  
那只点火的手还在他的后穴运动着，对方的擎天巨柱摩擦着他的臀丘，火热的龟头让山治的大脑一片空白。手指从一根变成两根，两根变成三根，耐心而细致的开垦着。本戏弄乳头的手不知何时逗弄起他半勃的阳具，不轻不重地撸动着，让山治这个床笫新手自愧不如的完美力道，不多时就泄在了对方粗糙的手掌里。  
感受到厨师放松的身体不再拒绝自己的来访，急不可耐的alpha开始享受他等待已久的美味，似一柄出鞘的宝剑，命中注定回到他的剑鞘。alpha炽热的男根对着开拓好的后穴长驱直入，被顶的颤颤巍巍的beta发出哀哀嚎叫，但就如索隆所想，瞭望台上的声音传不到下面。暴戾的猎人开始吞吃他的猎物，囊袋击打在臀瓣上，beta苍白的皮肤被他的大手掐出鲜艳的红色。温暖的甬道对他的性器欲拒还迎，alpha朝思暮想的场景终于在此刻实现，身和心的快感连成一片，连他不算美好的费洛蒙气息都带了点甜意。  
“混，混，蛋，慢，慢，一点”  
眼神迷离的beta比世界上任何美丽的Omega都要迷人，他忍不住衔上他不住呻吟的嘴，绵绵密密地吻着。身下动作不停，他俩的体温交织在一起，从相连的地方伊始，澎湃的暖流汹涌入海，他们的心都是一脉火热，热烫的山治的眼角落下泪来。  
不知饕足的alpha埋头恳干，beta原本干涩的后穴被他操弄的湿湿软软，放弃挣扎地包容他的凶猛。他越顶越凶，抽插着寻到了那个隐秘的入口，孕育生命的禁地被他直捣黄龙，原本还有活力哀叫不止的beta彻底偃旗息鼓，感觉自己小腹都被顶出了一个凸起的幅度。  
“你是我的了”  
alpha咬上了厨师结痂的伤口，赤红的血液滋滋流出，他的阴茎在beta窄小的花房里蛮狠成结，溃堤精水灌满了他无人到访的花床。  
“还没结束呢”  
食髓知味的金发厨师挑衅地动了动他的臀部，不甘示弱地引导alpha开始下一波爱欲狂潮。发情期还很长，他们年轻的初会还远没有结尾。

前来送饭的乌索普看到抱在一团酣睡的剑士和厨师，被空气里搅动的铁锈味与烟草味弄得直打喷嚏。他的喷嚏声惊醒了索隆，绿发剑士起身露出吻痕交错的胸膛。乌索普啧了啧嘴，心下暗叹不愧是山治。  
“我给你们带了饭”  
他把食篮放下，好奇地打量着开荤alpha的神态，以一个处男的眼光，收获了大佬不虞的脸色。  
“所以你还愣着干嘛，要加入我们吗？”  
嘴角挑起的弧度让胆小的狙击手起了鸡皮疙瘩，他摇摇头，飞速撤离。  
索隆讨厌别人的信息素打扰他们信息素交融的感觉，他低头嗅闻厨师颈间的阳光气味，那是只属于他的大秘宝。

山治成了索隆的beta，船长痛苦地接受了这个事实，被提着领子从厨师身上甩了下去。霸道的剑士一脸严肃的宣告此后你们离我的beta远点，被恼羞成怒面红耳赤的厨师从船上狠狠踢到了海里。过程中牵动红肿不堪的后穴和使用过度括约肌，厨师的恼火上了又一个层级。  
那天晚上心有不忿的厨师拖着腰酸腿软的身体帮船长准备宴会菜肴，理由：恭喜索隆找到了自己的beta，他不由得奇怪为什么这两件事最后受苦的都是自己。  
“山治，这个给你，你要坚持吃药才能缓解接下来可能的假孕症状。”  
心地柔软的敬业船医把剑士的信息素提取剂放到了厨师手里，beta很难怀孕，但也正因为他们和Omega迥异的体质，过量摄入alpha信息素可能导致戒断反应，其中最明显的症状就是假孕。  
山治感激地摸了摸乔巴的头，他后颈的咬伤似乎有点开裂，那个混账alpha理所当然咬的比第一次更加用力。  
船医的萃取剂明显很有用，被大量alpha精液侵袭的beta身体在接下来一段时间都安然无恙，倒是alpha本人因为过于激烈的性爱引发了伤口恶化，不幸躺尸养伤，被自己的beta没心没肺地嘲笑了很久。望着自己beta生龙活虎洋洋得意的背影，alpha在心里愤恨，你等着。

这一等就是两年，等到alpha的发情期在鹰眼古堡的地下囚牢里发作了一次又一次、等到alpha肃穆的铁锈气息被再三淬洗，焕发更加霜寒的凌厉、等到他觉得自己快忘记自己爱人的味道……他们又见面了，beta第一反应是想打他一巴掌。  
厨师两年中的生活不比他好多少，本来他是beta，没有发情期也没有恶心人的标记，那个齿印消了就过去了，他的生活禁欲而平稳。但那个混蛋alpha提着自己的凶器对准自己的屁股贯穿而去，那大量的alpha基因让他干涸已久的盐碱地泛起波澜：他产生了严重的戒断反应。  
起初乔巴留给他的药还剩几粒，他还可以在一群人妖的追逐中游刃有余。后来药吃完了，他的地狱生活便从此开始。喉间不断泛起恶心，他恨不得把整个胃都吐出来，他老是觉得自己平坦的小腹里有生物在蠕动，他开始悲春伤秋自己还未出世且不存在的孩子。

“眉毛boy，我看你还是早点和你的alpha汇合比较好”  
对信息素研究颇深的伊万科夫也这样说，山治只能眼皮狂跳的怒吼我怎么知道那家伙在哪里。没办法，伊万科夫给他注射安慰剂，但那玩意也不过是饮鸩止渴。  
他的症状越来越严重，甚至开始筑巢，那是孕期Omega才有的特殊行为。一群忧心忡忡的人妖看着晕头转向的小山治往自己房间里堆着：酒和剑和剑和酒。但那还不够，那并不是alpha特有的信息素，铺张扬厉地在他身体里席卷，他焦头烂额地呆坐在那堆打翻的酒瓶子里，酒精的味道让他迷醉，他母爱泛滥地要给自己肚子里的孩子最好的。

“然后我拿起酒瓶碎片割了自己的脖子”  
厨师心平气和地讲着惊心动魄的故事，只有他手中烟卷的微微颤动才能显露他的情绪。alpha第一次彻底丧失理智，他迅疾而温柔地扒开厨师的西装，看见了还渗着血的伤口——两年来似乎被无数次划开又愈合，原本光滑的皮肤泛起了难以恢复的灰黑色瘢痕。alpha此时此刻心疼至死，他甚至觉得beta把自己杀了都可以。  
“不过都过去了，你以后得好好补偿我。”  
成熟的二十一岁金发青年在树干上摁灭烟，温暖的嘴唇滑过alpha的耳朵，灼热的气息喷吐，像是暧昧含蓄的色情暗示。  
那晚瞭望台上的声音就没有停过。

流鼻血也是信息素戒断的反应之一，这是修炼两年的乔巴医生对山治下出的判决，这让闷闷不乐的剑士先生心情稍微好了点，厨师摸着自己酸软的腰侥幸逃过一劫。两年过去，厨师发现他的alpha变得更加专横自私，连自己和其他人多说一句话都会引得他不满。一旦他不小心触碰到别人的身体，哪怕只是稍纵即逝，陌生的信息素还不曾在周身停留一秒，他就会被拉到僻静无人的角落遭受疯狂索吻，用要把他拆吃入腹的吻法，让厨师身上沾染自己的铁锈味道。  
所以当厨师留下字条离开草帽一伙的时候，想的第一件事就是索隆知道了怕是要把我草死。

他那三个烦人的alpha兄弟即使多年不见依旧是讨人厌的公狗，都是alpha怎么差别这么大，山治惊觉自己曾经对alpha一视同仁的态度已然悄悄偏离。  
“山治，你真的丢人死了，竟然被alpha标记了”  
“beta就是beta，幸好大妈的女儿不在意这件事”  
“哈哈哈，废物你就感叹自己的好运吧”  
他充耳不闻父亲和兄弟的讥讽，吃着自己的碟中的朗姆酒鳌虾，这味道不好，远没有自己alpha的味道醇厚。  
布琳是个Omega，巧克力气味的Omega，带有Omega所有美好品质：精致的脸、柔软的腰、悦耳的嗓音……要是放在两年前山治相信自己会为此番天上掉馅饼的好事痛哭流涕，那时候他还是个热切爱着所有Omega少女的平凡beta男性，但现在，他满脑子都是某肌肉白痴让人晕眩的信息素。巧克力味太甜了，甜的让人牙酸。  
“我们结婚吧”  
-索隆那家伙知道了不仅要杀了我八成还要奸尸。  
自嘲地笑了笑，山治又想，但那家伙不会知道了，他们不会再见了。

那时候绝望的他死活想不到他的白痴船长、世界上最帅的alpha竟然虽千万人吾往矣的追来了，大笑着帮他把万国搞得一团糟。索隆那家伙没来，因为他勃然大怒的时候荷尔蒙紊乱提前发情，被罗医生无情地带去了和之国。死期暂缓，活罪难逃，这八个字悬挂在beta头顶，在去和之国的路上他抬头就能看到。

“当一个Omega想去见他的alpha时，是没有什么能挡住他的。他会翻过所有挡在面前的篱墙，跨过所有挡在他面前的堡垒，对抗一切挡在他面前的道德，这种情感是愚蠢的beta不会懂得的！”  
山治悠然想到曾经遇到的某位受情伤的Omega在他面前的嚎哭，那段话无比清晰地存在于他脑海。他这个愚蠢的beta确实不能理解感时花溅泪的细腻Omega，当他看见自己男人抱着一个娇滴滴Omega女人的时候他第一反应是想把他胯下二两肉给剁了。  
“让所有alpha，Omega都见鬼去吧！以后的时代是属于我们beta的！”  
他搂着乌索普的肩喝的酩酊大醉，长鼻子先生心惊肉跳地撇着身边面无表情但信息素已然怒意滔天的剑士。

“你身上有Omega的味道”  
讨人厌的alpha（比他三位兄弟稍微招人喜欢那么一点点），若有所思地面对面盯着他看，他被看的浑身不自在。  
“操你妈，你自己玩Omega就可以，老子就不行了？！混蛋绿藻头，我从今天起和你分手！我俩以后各走各路，你玩你的Omega，我玩我的！”  
他应该是醉透了才会说这种话，不知道醉的是和之国的清酒，还是那久别重逢的费洛蒙。他心里像塞着团棉花，堵的难受，他觉得那个在巴拉蒂一眼荡魂的挺拔背影就从未和他靠近过。  
“你想都别想”  
咬牙切齿的alpha，凶神恶煞地扯开了他的衣服，和服带子很脆弱，光滑不受力的材质轻飘飘地从他腰间掉落。一段时间过去，他肩颈的伤口又开始愈合了。  
这样不行，好像那齿痕彻底消失就预示着他们的崩裂，alpha的犬齿再次碾过那个地方，脆弱的肌肤血流如注，疼痛让酒醉的厨师清醒，恼怒地推阻着撕咬的alpha。厚重的信息素从剑士唇舌间注入，庞大的分量让本来还在挣扎的beta瞬间腿软，他永远也戒断不了他专制残忍的味道了。beta悲哀地想，搁在对方肩膀的手滑落，他几近瘫软到地上。蛮横的alpha皱了皱眉，托起他的腰，开始揉搓自己遐想已久的臀瓣。熟稔无比默契十足的两具身体，无可避免地散发出骇人热度，被alpha信息素醉透的beta抛却了最后一点矜持与自重，疯狂地亲吻alpha的薄唇，对方因为气温原因冰凉的嘴唇被覆盖上融融暖意。alpha草草开拓了阔别已久的甬道，没有事先预演的情况下提枪就干，每一下都又重又狠，像是要把厨师都嵌进自己身体里。脊背在粗糙的树干上摩擦，身后升天般的快感让厨师的眼前一片白亮，他放肆地叫着，那叫声让人脸红耳热，惊飞了渡夜的乌鸦，他们嘎嘎嘶鸣盘旋夜空。  
他俩做爱的场景一点也不美好，根本不是给Omega写的幻想读物里金光闪闪香水飘飘的样子，而是带着潮湿霉气、泥土和乌鸦鸣叫的寂寥残夜，他的alpha一点都不温柔，除了蛮干就只会狠厉的吻，吻的他飘飘欲仙，嘴唇被咬破的血腥味又辣又甜。他觉得自己明明就懂Omega引以自豪的感情，横冲直撞，不计后果。  
“笨蛋卷眉毛，我都说了你是我的beta，你一辈子只能被我一个人艹”  
他的生殖腔被捅穿了，那快感爽翻了，alpha灼热的精液全数射进了他的身体内部。贤者时间里他俩默默无言地相拥着，酒醒的厨师觉得他之前说的话真是差劲透了，矫情且傻逼。  
“是不是我要真的把你艹怀孕你才会留下来，一辈子陪我”  
alpha低哑的声音炸开在他耳际，厨师觉得那语气里不可名状的软弱简直像做梦一样，掐了下自己，确定这并不是梦。耳朵红了，心里软乎乎的泛着甜意，他知道自己一辈子没法逃却也不用逃了，他用无可奈何的语气大声说道：  
“我真是烦死你们这些alpha了”

fin


End file.
